1. Field of the Technique
The present technique relates to a control apparatus, a storage apparatus, and writing control method in the event of performing writing of data as to a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a disk control apparatus which controls a storage device for the purpose of performing accurate writing processing while the storage device such as a disk device is in a vibrating state detects vibration, and in the case vibration is detected, a technique to control the writing processing is performed.
For example, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-185504 wherein, in the case that the disk control apparatus detects vibration, the writing processing is immediately stopped, a writing processing inhibiting period of the disk device is determined according to the magnitude of detected vibration, and the disk control apparatus performs control such that the writing processing is inhibited during the writing processing inhibiting period. Note that a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-322812, in the case that the disk control apparatus detects vibration, wherein the disk control apparatus varies calculation for the control amount of an actuator according to the magnitude of detected vibration.
Incidentally, with the technique in the above-mentioned Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-185504, in the case that the disk control apparatus detects vibration, the writing processing during the writing processing inhibiting period is inhibited, whereby problems have occurred such as requiring time for rewriting at the time power is turned on when restarting in the case that vibration is detected partway through a sector so the writing processing in sector stops partway through, or a time delay occurring when turning the power on, or generating unrecovered sectors in the case that an unrecovered reading sector occurs.